1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit device, an electronic apparatus, a moving object, and the like.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a circuit device that detects physical quantity based on a detection signal from a physical quantity transducer is known. As for an example of a gyro sensor, the circuit device detects an angular velocity or the like as the physical quantity. The gyro sensor performs image stabilization, posture control, GPS autonomous navigation or the like by using physical quantity such as an angular velocity or the like detected by being incorporated into an electronic apparatus such as digital cameras, smart phones, and the like, and the moving object such as vehicles and airplanes.
In the above circuit device, it is possible to realize a high speed operation of circuits when a method of generating a high speed clock signal from a clock signal generation circuit is adopted by providing the clock signal generation circuit having an oscillation circuit in a circuit device, in a case where a circuit for detecting physical quantity such as an A/D conversion circuit or a DSP unit (digital processing unit) is provided in a detection circuit.
However, when the method is adopted in the circuit device, there is a possibility that detection performance is deteriorated due to drive frequency components of a drive signal that drives the physical quantity transducer affects a circuit that is operated by a signal based on a clock signal generated from the clock signal generation circuit, in a case where a physical quantity detection apparatus is configured by connecting the physical quantity transducer and the circuit device.
JP-A-2010-34722 discloses a PLL circuit in which an A/D conversion circuit performs A/D conversion on a drive signal at an output clock of a voltage controlled oscillator, and which performs feedback control on the voltage controlled oscillator such that the drive signal is sampled at the zero point (zero phase of sine wave) in the A/D conversion. In addition, JP-A-2012-217121 discloses a PLL circuit that synchronizes a phase with a drive signal according to phase comparison of digital processing using a counter. Accordingly, JP-A-2010-34722 and JP-A-2012-217121 are techniques that generate a clock signal for synchronizing a phase with respect to a drive signal by the PLL circuit.